1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk player for reproducing, recording or deleting an optical disk and opto-magnetic disk (hereinafter merely called a “disk”) such as a CD and a DVD.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an art described in JP-A-10-143964 is available as a technology of disk players. A description is given of one example thereof with reference to FIGS. 8, 9A and 9B. In the art, a synthetic resin-made casing 2 for supporting a tray 1 so as to advance forward (a) and retreat backward (b); a pair of left and right pivotal support axes 6a protruding from the base end portion of a drive chassis 6 having a spindle motor 4 with a turntable 3 and an optical pickup 5 incorporated are fitted to bearings 2a secured at the rear part of the casing 2. At the same time, a pair of fixing cam shafts 7a and 7b, which protrude from the tip end portion of the corresponding drive chassis 6, and a movable cam shaft 7c are fitted into the cam hole 8a of the cam plate 8 disposed at the front part of the casing 2 so as to be slidable in the left (c) and right (d) directions orthogonal to the forward (a) and backward (b) directions, whereby the drive chassis 6 is incorporated in the casing 2 so that it can move vertically (upward (e) and downward (f)) around the pivotal support axes 6a. Further, in FIGS. 9A and 9B, reference number 10 denotes a disk holder with a magnet 12, which is disposed so as to be able to elevate in the central accommodation portion 11 of the top plate portion 2b secured above the casing 2 opposite the turntable 3. And, a disk D on the tray 1 is held between the disk holder 10 and the turntable 6 (Refer to FIG. 9A).
A description is given of an unloading operation. By causing the cam plate 8 to slide in the right (d) direction from the state shown with solid lines in FIG. 8 and the state shown in FIGS. 9A and 9B, the drive chassis 6 is caused to move downward (e) around both pivotal support axes 6a via the respective cam holes 8a and respective cam axes 7a through 7c (Refer to FIG. 9B), and continuously the tray 1 is caused to advance forward (a).
As regards a loading operation, after the tray 1 is retreated (b) from the state shown in FIG. 9B in almost the reverse procedure of the above description, the cam plate 8 is caused to slide in the left (c) direction, whereby the drive chassis 6 is moved upward (f) around both pivotal support axes 6a via the respective cam holes 8a and respective cam shafts 7a through 7c (Refer to FIG. 9A), and a disk D on the tray 1 is chucked by the turntable 3 and disk holder 10. After that, the disk D is rotated at a high-speed by a spindle motor 4 via the turn table 3, and information recorded in the corresponding disk D is read.
With the above-described conventional construction, vibrations of the corresponding spindle motor 4 are transmitted to the drive chassis 6 when the disk D is rotated at a high speed by the spindle motor 4 via the turntable 3, and vibrations of the drive chassis 6 are further transmitted to the optical pickup 5, wherein the optical pickup 5 does not smoothly follow the tracks, and noise is generated in, for example, reproduced images.
Therefore, a pressing piece is provided so as to protrude from the front part of the casing 2, and the front part of the upward moving drive chassis is brought into contact with the underside of the pressing piece. Hereby, although it can be considered that vibrations of the corresponding drive chassis 6 are suppressed by the pressing force generated, the pressing force is liable to be lowered since the pressing piece is plastically deformed upward, wherein it becomes difficult to suppress the vibrations of the drive chassis 6 in a comparatively short time.